And that's how I met your grandpa!
by Kash Productions
Summary: Alex and Jamie visit a wrestling show that changes their lives. Based on a real life event. SandmanOC BatistaOC. Mentions of many others! Title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex 's POV**

"Hello" I growled into my phone.

"Wake up dude, its noon. We have to get ready; we have to go shopping, we have to get to the arena!" Jamie, my best friend squealed into the phone.

"I'm sleeping and don't have to be up for another two hours." I groaned and pulled the covers over my head attempting to block out the sunlight.

"No, you don't work today. Today is SmackDown!/ECW and we have to get ready and do all kinds of stuff to do so get your lazy ass outta bed, shower and get over here." Jamie said.

"I know I don't work today that's why I had to pull a double shift yesterday. I didn't get home until 8 this morning after going in at noon. The show doesn't start until 7; I will call you in an hour." I said.

"Fine, oh one more thing. Sandman is going to be there. I guess if you want an extra hour of sleep instead of say… Finding the perfect outfit to attract him that's fine. Now as for me? I'm going to go find something that will get Davie's attention." Jamie said.

"You are evil! I'm getting up and the shower is calling my name. See you in an hour." I said sitting up and hissing at the bright sunlight that filled my room. "Okay, remind me to buy dark curtains for my room." I groaned. Jamie's laughter came through the phone.

"Well what do you expect for the middle of the day? Not all of us are nocturnal like you."

"I don't choose to be nocturnal some of us do work ya know! I just so happen to work the night shift." I defended.

"Shower, dress, car." Jamie ordered and hung up. I got up and stretched.

"It's too early for this shit." I mumbled but walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

I got out, got dressed and ignored my cell phone because like a smart girl I changed the ring tone for when my work or anyone from my work called me. The bastards knew I had today off… No matter what. I grabbed my car keys shoved my license, money, and credit card in my pocket and left. I could have gotten an extra hour of sleep but Jamie just had to live thirty five minutes drive away. Well thirty five minutes if you do the speed limit. So unfortunately if we wanted to go shopping, get ready and be at the Target Center with time to find parking and be in our seats on time I had to be at her house in that hour I promised.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into Jamie's driveway. What? I said thirty five minute drive if you did the speed limit. Her mom answered the door and told that Jamie was in her room. I thanked her and jogged up the stairs to Jamie's room. She was sitting on her bed typing away on her laptop. I flopped down at the foot of the bed and groaned.

"I so should be sleeping right now," I said.

"Sandman," Jamie said in a sing song voice without even looking up from her computer.

"And that beautiful man is why I am at your house right now about to be dragged to the mall when I've only had two hours of sleep." I replied.

"I will never know what you find so attractive about that man. Look at Davie he's a fucking adonis."

"Yeah I don't understand the attraction myself but I sure as hell have it." I sighed. Jamie snorted and rolled her eyes at me. Just then Jamie's mom came in.

"So are you girls excited for tonight?"

"Yes." We practically shouted causing the woman to laugh at us.

"Well do you girls want anything to eat or drink before you leave?" She asked.

"No, I'm good, Mum, thanks." Jamie smiled.

"No, thanks I'm not much of a breakfast person." I said.

"But it's 1 o'clock." Jamie's mom commented,

"She's lazy; she only woke up because I called her." Jamie said.

"Well that's because I worked until 8 am." I said sticking my tongue out at my friend. Jamie's mom laughed at our antics and left.

"Come on let's go." I said. Jamie stuck her tongue out at me and shut her laptop.

"Jamie what time will you be back?" Her mom asked on our way out. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"I'll probably just spend the night at Alex's since it's closer, Mum." Jamie said.

"Okay, you two have fun and be safe. Call me later," She smiled kissing her daughter.

"Yes Mum." Jamie said.

"We will and don't worry I'll keep an eye on her." I smirked.

"More like I'll have to keep an eye on you." Jamie said causing me to laugh.

"So I heard back from the real estate agent about the flat." Jamie said after a few minutes.

"Town house." I corrected.

"Yea, whatever." Jamie said.

"So what'd she say?" I asked after a long pause.

"Well there were a few other people interested and they had better rental histories than we did so … we got it." She said.

"Really? That's great! I can't wait to move out. I mean I'm twenty three and my dad yelled at me this morning for being out all night and I was working. But still I'm 23!"

"Tell me about it. My mum asks when I'll be home and I'm 25." Jamie complained getting in on the act.

"So when do we have to go over all the papers and signing?" I asked preferring to talk about better things.

"We have to meet her at 2 on Thursday,"

"And do we know when we get to move in?"

"She said Monday should be fine. They just finished it so its vacant. We can get the keys and all that Thursday. They just have to finish up a few things and it's all ours."

"Have you told you're mom yet?" I asked. Jamie sighed.

"Yea but she doesn't think it's a good idea. She thinks I should just stay there and save up but I'm used to living on my own, these last few years I've had to make some major adjustments." Jamie said.

"Yeah, the only time I lived on my own was for three months in the Mankato dorms but when I came back it was a major shock. I couldn't do what I wanted when I wanted and my dad freaked out when I stayed out late and had class the next day and now that I work god forbid I have a social life." I said rolling my eyes.

I turned up the radio and Jamie rolled her eyes at me.

"You my friend are obsessed." She sighed

"It's a classic." I defended myself.

"It's the man's entrance music." Metallica's Enter the Sandman was playing.

"Fine I'll change it." I said slipping in John Cena's CD. Jamie groaned.

"You my friend have the worst taste in men." She said.

"Okay, I can understand the whole Sandman thing but John Cena? Seriously have you looked at the man, he's hot!" I said.

"He so is not." Jamie said.

"Dude, yes he is look at him." I said.

"Like I said the worst taste in men ever." Jamie said.

"Oh shut up, I think Davey is hot and so do you." I said.

"Hey! Hand's off, Davie is my man." Jamie said and we both burst out laughing.

"To quote Aerosmith, Dream on." I said.

"For the love of god you need to stop listening to KQRS and get with the present times." Jamie said.

"KQRS plays good music." I argued.

"If that's the case can we please listen to KQRS instead of Johnny?" Jamie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Deal with it we're almost there." I said.

Jamie snorted and I turned the music up and sang along. A few minutes later I noticed Jamie softly singing along.

"Dude I thought you hated Cena." I said.

"I do but I do like some of his songs." Jamie said. I laughed.

"See I told you, you liked him." I said.

"I so do not like Johnny." She said.

"Whatever you know the words to his songs and not the ones that were played on the radio, you like Johnny. You like Johnny." I said in a sing song voice.

"I so do not." Jamie said.

"I don't see why not. I mean he has a great body, he seems nice enough, and he's fucking hot." I said.

"Like I said before you think the Sandman is hot." Jamie said.

"Yes I do think Jimmy is hot and he is. Johnny is hot too, so is Davey, and so is Randy." I said. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Thank god I only have to worry about Sandy tonight because you will keep your hands off Davie, he is mine." Jamie said.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be too busy drooling over Jimmy." I said. Jamie laughed.

"Remind me to buy one of those little kid leashes so I can make sure you don't chase after the poor man." Jamie said. I flipped her off.

"If I want to chase after Jimmy, I damn well will chase after Jimmy." I said.

"As long as I get Davie you can chase after whoever you want." Jamie said. I laughed and got off the freeway to go to the mall. I parked and we got out laughing and making fun of each other.

"At least picking an outfit out will be easy for you, I mean it's Jimmy. Just buy a shirt with a Michelob Golden Light logo on it." Jamie said.

"Haha very funny." I said.

"Well it's true I mean he comes out with a beer in one hand and a Singapore cane in the other, and a cigarette in his mouth." Jamie said.

"At least everything he wears isn't from Armani." I said.

"Shit Davie makes Armani look damn good." Jamie said.

"That he does but damn what's wrong with a hoodie and jeans every once in awhile." I said.

"Shut up and help me pick something out, we both know as soon as we get there your getting a Sandman shirt and the only way it's coming off is if he takes it off." Jamie said. "Ha ha ha." I said.

"Hey do you think Davey would like this shirt?" Jamie asked holding up a low cut black shirt.

"Hmm let me think low cut shirt, yeah Davey would love it." I said. Jamie rolled her eyes at me.

"What he's a red blooded American male and they tend to appreciate a little cleavage." I said.

"Please tell me I'm not going to have to really buy a leash for you." Jamie said. I shrugged carelessly and idly looked through the rack.

"Alex, I'm not kidding. We're not ring rats." Jamie said. I sighed dramatically.

"Yeah yeah, I know and that's why I'm not allowed to go to WWE events alone because if one of the guys asked me to spend a night with them and you weren't there to remind me why it would be a bad idea I'd be waking up in the morning wondering where the hell I was and who the hell was next to me." I said.

"Yeah right, if one of the guys asked you to spend the night with them you'd be too busy playing tonsil hockey to be paying attention to me." Jamie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Who says that anymore, are we in elementary school again?" I asked.

"That's beside the point and you know it." Jamie said. I smiled and continued looking through the racks.

"How about this?" I asked holding up a blue lacy tank top and white over shirt.

"Eh maybe." Jamie mumbled.

We continued to ask each others opinions on clothes and after rejecting and nodding for about a half hour, we went to the fitting rooms.

"I hate shopping!" Jamie groaned coming out with her first outfit on.

"You're the one who dragged me here I could just be waking up." I said.

"Shut up, you know you're glad I called. Now you can find an outfit to attract Sandy." Jamie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever like you aren't imagining how Davie would react to these outfits." I said. After rejecting all but the low cut black top for Jamie and the lacy blue tank top for me we left and went to another store.

"Why are we even shopping? You know as soon as we get there, we'll buy wrestling shirts and wear them." I complained.

"Because we will not wear them after the show." Jamie said.

"Oh and what are our big plans for after the show?" I asked. Jamie shrugged.

"I don't know." Jamie said shrugging. I sighed dramatically as Jamie flipped through the racks furiously searching for something to wear tonight.

"You are such a baby." She said as I groaned.

"You know I don't like shopping." I said. Jamie just rolled her eyes at me and held up a shirt next to me examining both it and me.

"Here you can try this, I like it." Jamie said. I grabbed the shirt and followed along as she continued to pluck shirts, and pants from the racks.

"I don't do skirts and you know it." I said when she headed towards a rack full of them. "Fine, you'd probably stand on a chair and give the people surrounding us a nice view anyway." Jamie said.

"Nothing fits me." Jamie said.

"Yeah okay miss perfect." I said.

"I so am not perfect." Jamie argued.

"I'm short." Jamie complained.

"Yeah because 5'6" is so short." I said.

She turned to get a better view of herself in the mirror. She was 5'6" with long, straight brown hair, and big brown eyes. She wasn't deathly skinny nor overweight by any means, she was just curvy.

"What was wrong with that shirt?" Jamie demanded.

"For one it was pink, and I don't like it." I said. Jamie rolled her eyes at me. After a few more stores and a few shopping bags later we stopped and got something to eat.

"Are we done now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jamie said.

"Cool we can go back to my place to get ready it's closer and on the way." I said. Jamie nodded.

"Sounds good." She said. We finished eating and left.

"I can't believe we got front row seats." Jamie said excitedly.

"I know it was worth the four hour wait and freezing." I said.

"Can you believe that one chick had camped over night? That was taking it a little far I mean it's not Wrestlemania or anything." Jamie said. I laughed.

"Damn and I thought we were fanatics." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 1 was so big that I split it into two chapters. Just so you know anything in Alex's POV is written by Matty1 and anything in Jamie's POV is written by KazzaXTreme.**

**Alex's POV**

We got to my house and grabbed our bags and walked in laughing. An hour and a half later, lots of arguing, laughing, and goofing around we were ready to go.

"I get to pick the music this time." Jamie said as we got into my car. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said as I sped off. She messed around with the radio until she gave up and I popped in a mixed CD.

"Here it's Johnny free." I promised.

"I'm proud of you, one whole CD without any wrestling related songs." She said. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well the next song is Mercy Drive, Away but it's not an entrance song so it doesn't count." I said.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Jamie we are on the freeway still stuck in traffic." I said. She sighed and looked out the window for all of one minute before turning to me.

"How about now?" she asked smirking.

"We have moved a whole five feet no we aren't there." I said. She dug through the contents of my glove compartment and middle console.

"How about now?" she asked.

"No." I said sighing. Twenty minutes I was finally circling the parking lot.

"We are going to be late!" Jamie whined.

"We have 45 minutes before the damn show starts, chill." I said as we went up yet another level. I spotted an open parking spot and sped up to ensure that I got it.

"You know I would like to be alive in order to see the show." Jamie said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever, let's go." I said.

"Yeah I want to go to buy a Davey shirt anyways." Jamie said.

"I want a Sandman t shirt." I said.

"You will not be wearing it I worked to hard to find that cute outfit for you." Jamie said sternly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever, it's a tank top type thing and a pair of jeans." I said. Jamie scoffed.

"And it's a cute tank top thing and jeans." She said.

"Yeah, whatever…" I said.

"You are hopeless." She said.

"What happened to my old I love my t shirt and jeans Jamie?" I asked.

"Hello we have ring side tickets Davey and Sandy will be right in front of us." She said rolling her eyes.

"I thought we were supposed to behave ourselves?" I said.

"I'm not saying we should throw ourselves at them but it wouldn't hurt if they noticed us." She said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Is Jamie looking to get laid tonight?" I asked and got smacked for my effort.

"Ow, what was that for?" I demanded.

"I am not looking to get laid tonight, brat." Jamie said.

"Okay, okay damn it was just a joke." I said ducking to avoid another slap upside my head.

We got in line at the merchandise stands and started deciding what we were going to get. "You know the WWE loves us." I said suddenly while we were waiting for the guys at the counter to give us our merchandise.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"We order every pay per view, we boost their ratings by watching RAW, ECW, and SmackDown!, we go to every event they have here and we buy ridiculous amounts of merchandise for outrageous prices." I said.

"You have a point." She said. We brought all our stuff back to the car except my Sandman T shirt and Jamie's Batista T shirt and went in search of our seats. After going through three different security checks we finally found our seats. They were the perfect seats, front in center on the side of the ring and to top it all off it was on the same side that the ECW Extremists entered the ring. I was in heaven and by the look on Jamie's face she was too.

"This is so worth the wait and price for tickets." I said. Jamie nodded. We watched as the arena began to fill up and were talking excitingly.

"Honestly if Dave came up to you after the show and asked to hang out would you?" I asked. Jamie turned and stared at me as if I had two heads.

"Of course I would you wanker, he's Davie freaking Bautista!" She said.

"Okay you do understand that in guy language hang out means that they will maybe buy you some food or a few drinks and for all their effort and trouble they expect to get laid." I said. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Not all guys." She said.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. I grew up with all guys and you can ask any one of them that if they asked a girl to hang out they expect to get some." I said. Jamie shrugged.

"So let's just assume that's what Davie had in mind when he asked you to hang out, would you?" I asked. Jamie shrugged again.

"I don't know, I mean I would like to hang out with him but I don't want to be a ring rat." She said. Before I could respond Jerry The King Lawler's music blared as he strutted down the ramp to the announcer's table. He was followed by J.R. Drowning Pool's Rise up blared through the speakers signaling the beginning of the show. Much to Jamie's delight once the smoke had cleared none other than Batista's music blared from the speakers and the crowd erupted. Armani clearly loved this man. Every woman fantasized about him in those suits and men wanted to look like that to get the women like I said Armani loved him. As he swaggered down the ramp he smirked at the risqué remarks a few women yelled as he passed and winked at them. He climbed the steps and entered the ring. He walked around and posed then signaled for a mike. By this time I knew I was going to have permanent hearing loss in my left ear because of Jamie's screaming and my right ear wasn't faring much better. He slide off his sunglasses and smiled at the crowd.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm out here…" he said and the crowd erupted. Dave Batista was hands down unarguably on of the sexiest men on earth but once he started talking he just went on and on… wonder if he's like that in all aspects. I was brought back to reality when Jamie grabbed my arm. I looked at her accusingly, that was a damn good fantasy I was having.

"He's looking at us." She whispered in awe. I glanced up at the sex god and sure enough he was staring right at us.

"Why is he staring at us?" I whispered back. Dave smirked and winked. Then threw the mike to the ground and climbed down the steps and walked past us and smiled again then slid his sunglasses back on.

"Again… why was he staring at us?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said dreamily.

"What was he talking about before he started staring at us?" I asked.

"I don't know he kind of was done talking something about a match I think." She said. I shrugged and went back to watching the show, I may fantasize about the man but if it came down to it I will treat him like he is Jamie's man…off limits. The rest of SmackDown went down without incident but it was still great. We went to go grab something to drink and walk around a bit.

"That was great wasn't it?" I asked excitedly.

"Um hmm." Jamie said.

"Jamie?" I asked.

"Um hmm." She muttered.

"Cena is way hotter than Batista." I said.

"Um hmm." She sighed. I pulled out my cell phone and pushed the record button. "Sandy is hotter than Batista." I said.

"Um hmm." She said.

"So is Cena." I said.

"Um hmm." She muttered. I stopped recording.

"Jamie stop fantasizing about Davey and come back to this world." I said. She looked at me.

"What?" she asked. I played the recording for her.

"This is how out of it you were but I got you to admit it." I said evilly.

"I wasn't paying attention I was… thinking." She said blushing.

"More like fantasizing about a certain animal." I said.

"Shut up we'll see if you can hold a decent conversation after seeing Sandman." She said. "I won't say um hmm for an hour." I said as we walked back to our seats.

"Did you see the man and he was staring at us… he winked." She said.

"Yes, yes I know he's sex on a freaking stick." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, as long as we understand each other." Jamie said smirking. I started laughing and we sat down. Finally the show started and I anxiously looked towards the entrance. RVD came out first followed by Kevin Thorn. I really don't understand his whole gimmick but whatever and Ariel is just weird. A few matches later I was getting worried that Sandman wouldn't even come out and then his music started and the spot lights went around the arena. I stared at the Tritonton to see where he was. Jamie nudged me.

"Not now." I mumbled. She did it again.

"What?" I asked. She simply pointed behind us. He was coming straight down the aisle that passed right by us. He slapped eager peoples hands and came to a stop right next to us. He smirked at us and started chugging. He dropped the can and jumped the barrier. "Alex?" Jamie asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"You belong on this side of the barrier." She said.

"I know." I said.

"Okay just reminding you." She said.

"You, my friend, are no fun." I said. She laughed and we watched the match.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading. We'd love you to review as well… This chapter you'll get to see a change in writing style between Matty1 and myself (KazzaXTreme). Throw some reviews this way and we'll update as much as we can (Ash works heaps and I'm about to move to the states). **

**Jamie's POV**

Alex and I were so excited about the Smackdown!/ECW show; I'd been to plenty of shows back in Australia but this would be my first taping and only Alex's second or third. More importantly it was our first show together and it bought out a side in me that no body ever saw. I turned into a shopping freak with the need to find the perfect outfit; I usually despised shopping and the mall.

The show itself lived up to all of our expectations and Dave looked at us. He actually looked at us! Hell he did more than look at us he winked at us. Oh my god that man is so much hotter in person. The rest of the show was a complete blur I didn't even register Smackdown! ending and ECW starting. Alex had a field day with my state of oblivion but I was able to get my own back when her favourite, Sandman, came to the ring via our row.

I knew Justin Roberts, not personally but we'd had a few Myspace conversations and he was friend of a friend of mine. We knew he was at the show; we'd been watching him announce all night. He was a gorgeous man, not as hot as Dave but gorgeous on a totally different level. After the show we decided to stick around and see if we could get him to talk to us. The crowd began to thin and he was talking to a couple of ring crew near our seats so we called out to him. He didn't know who we were but we expected that and he came over anyway.

"Hey girls did you enjoy the show?"

"Hell yea it was awesome."

"Girl you don't know what happened during the show! Davie came out, winked at you and you were GONE!" Alex laughed as I felt my face heat up.

"Davie?" Justin asked raising his eyebrow.

"Uh, Batista." Now it was Alex's turn to blush.

"Fans?"

"You can say that. Jamie here is OBESSED with the man."

"Hey at least I'm not obsessed with Sandy." I laughed watching as my friend once again blushed.

"Sandy? Let me guess… Sandman?"

"Yea"

"Have you ever met them?" Justin asked looking slightly amused.

"Yea, I've met Dave."

"More like run into Dave. In all her eloquence Jamie wasn't watching where she was going turned around and walked smack bang into the man's chest." Justin looked us up and down before bursting out laughing.

"Want to see him?"

"For real?"

"Yea and Sandman's around as well if you want. Just watch where you're going this time." Justin smirked and I went weak at the knees. At that moment I was quite content not to meet Dave as long as that man kept smiling.

Before we realised it we'd gone from talking and mucking around with Justin to having two security guards helping us over the railings and leading us under the Smackdown! Fist. We walked with Justin as he navigated through the various hallways of the backstage area. Alex and I shared excited looks and giggles as we came to a door with a piece of paper that said 'Men's Locker Room'. Justin winked at us before knocking,

"You guys better be decent I'm coming in and bringing girls!" He called before pushing the door open. The room was fairly empty and we could hear the shower running. We figured that many of the guys had left as soon as the show had finished.

"Its him," I heard Alex whisper in my ear. I'd already seen who she was talking about sitting on a bench wearing nothing but a towel was the Adonis Dave Batista.

"Where's Sandman?" Justin asked looking around. I finally tore my eyes off Dave's near naked body and noted that the man in question was in fact missing.

"In the shower. So what brings you in here JJ?"

"I wanted to introduce you to Jamie and Alex. Girls this is Davie, Sandy's in the shower he'll be out soon." Oh my gosh he just used our pet names for the guys in front of everyone?

"Ah Davie?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow. I dropped my head in an attempt to hide the red creeping up my face. I took a quite peek at Alex to discover she was doing the same thing.

"Well that's what they called you."

"Hey I saw you out there tonight. Front row, near the ECW entrance. For a moment I thought I was looking at an angel." In the background a few of Dave's co-workers scoffed and started having a go at him for being so pathetic and corny.

"Ain't she a bit too young for you Davie?" CM Punk called out now using the nickname we'd given him.

"Hey she's still gorgeous. How old are you anyway?" I looked up and at Alex who just shrugged.

"Me?" I eventually asked,

"Yes you. Was it Alex?"

"No Jamie. I'm 25." I finally muttered as I did Sandman walked out of the shower block naked. I instinctively put my arm out to stop Alex.

"He… he… he…" Alex muttered.

"Yes I know but you can stay here." Why didn't I buy that damn kiddie leash?

"Whoa, why wasn't I told there were chicks here?" Sandy gasped before wandering over to the bench and picking up his towel.

"One of them wanted to meet you so we decided that she could meet all of you." Justin smirked. I kept a strong grasp on Alex's arm as she watched the man dry and pull a pair of pants on. Once he was covered Sandman walked over to us stopping in front of Alex.

"I'm guessing by your expression that you were the one that wanted to meet me?" All Alex could do was nod. Seeing the man she idolised completely naked seemed to have blown a circuit.

"Alex is quite a big fan of yours. I think she's just blown a circuit."

"How about you girls join us for a few drinks? Jamie you're 25 but what about Alex?"

"She's 23. Honestly a bit too young for you Sandman," I answered Dave's question before turning to the Extremist. I was quite surprised and impressed at how well I was managing to communicate with the men. "Drinks sound like a fun idea."

"Great, why don't we meet you at the Radisson in say an hour? We're staying there and it has a somewhat decent bar."

"Sounds great but with Alex driving say about an hour and a half? She's stupid enough to listen to my directions and we'll get lost."

"That's because you claim to know the way," Alex finally piped up having managed to pull her gaze off the Sandman.

"Ah she speaks. Welcome back to the real world Alex," Dave flashed his gorgeous smile and my legs went to mush. He wasn't even looking at me but I was gone and it finally sunk in that I was actually standing in a WWE locker room talking with Dave Batista.

"Ah, Justin why don't you take the girls to meet some divas," I heard Dave say as he glanced down at me.

"Help them clear their heads before we go for drinks."

As suggested Justin led us out of the room before heading for the Divas locker room.

"Looks like you girls have your evening sorted,"

"Oh my gosh! HE WAS NAKED!" Alex finally blurted out before pretending to faint in the hallway.

"We noticed. That was WAY more than I ever wanted to see of the Sandman." I shuddered slightly disgusted by my friend's excitement over seeing the man naked. Now if it was Dave on the other hand. Oh my gosh, that smile, those eyes, that man! And we were going to be having drinks with him, drinks with one of the sexiest man in the WWE, perhaps in the world. I was in HEAVEN! It didn't matter that the Sandman and probably other wrestlers would be there my attention would belong completely and utterly to Dave Batista. He said I looked like an angel, sigh, that horrid shopping trip had been worth it. I was smitten watching him in the ring was one thing but talking to him in nothing but a towel was completely different. My mind raced at thought of what was under that towel.

I couldn't concentrate while I was meeting the divas. Since Trish and Lita had left the company I wasn't interested in meeting any of the divas. They had very little talent and Alex and I had spent much of the show calling them sluts. But Dave had suggested we meet them so meet them we would. We spent about ten minutes with the divas before Justin got sick of them and quickly ushered us out.

"Well girls that's my ride," Justin said as a voice over the PA announced a bus preparing to leave.

"Enjoy your drinks with Dave and Jim; I guess I'll see you next time we're in town." What? He wasn't joining us for drinks?

"You're not coming for drinks?" Alex asked before I had the chance.

"Nope, I'm not staying at the Radisson and besides I wasn't invited."

"Oh you have to though,"

"Yea, you're cool! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be back here. You have to come," Alex and I pleaded. He was an awesome guy and we'd had fun hanging out with him, especially when he started teasing the Divas.

"I don't have a rental, I can't get there."

"Come with us!" I replied in a heartbeat. It didn't matter that it was Alex's car and she was driving, there was space in the car he could join us.

"You girls are hilarious. If you really want me to come have drinks with you I would love to,"

"Yea we want you!" And so it was settled Justin was coming to have drinks and was getting their via Alex's car, he was definitely sitting in the backseat though.

Sure enough Alex was stupid and listened to not just my directions but Justin's as well and managed to get lost so just over an hour and a half after leaving the arena we arrived at the Radisson. We'd changed out of our Sandman and Batista shirts and into the shirts we'd bought during our shopping trip. When we walked into the bar we saw Sandman, Batista and a couple of others knocking back their first drinks. Sandman and Batista saw us coming and stood up to greet us. Their jaws dropped when they saw our clothing change and they no longer seemed interested in their friends.

"Jamie, Alex come and join us. I take it you guys got lost?"

"Alex didn't just listen to me this time she also listened to Justin," I smirked only to receive a punch in the arm. Instead of rejoining their friends at the bar Dave and Sandy directed us towards a booth near the corner. We were the first two to get in then Dave and Sandy closed either end ensuring to leave room for Justin.

After getting drinks we were joined by the other wrestlers at the bar and began what was bound to be an very interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's POV

So one minute we were talking to Justin Roberts and the next I was being lifted over the barricade and being led backstage. Next thing I know Jamie is practically drowning in her drool because Davie is sitting there with nothing but a knowing smirk and a very little towel.

I looked around the room and noticed Sandman wasn't there and then he came strutting out of the showers completely naked and not that I meant to but I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Whoa, why wasn't I told there were chicks in here?" Sandy asked and grabbed his towel quickly.

"One of them wanted to meet you so we decided that she could meet all of you." Justin smirked.

He came up to me and smirked. "I'm guessing by your expression that you were the one that wanted to meet me?"

All I could do was nod. I know I should have said something or hell moved but my brain wasn't quite cooperating with me.

"Alex is quite a big fan of yours. I think she's just blown a circuit." Jamie said.

"How about you girls join us for a few drinks? Jamie you're 25 but what about Alex?" Davie asked smiling.

"She's 23. Honestly a bit too young for you Sandman," Jamie answered Dave's question before turning to the Extremist,"Drinks sound like a fun idea." She finished.

"Great, why don't we meet you at the Radisson in say an hour? We're staying there and it has a somewhat decent bar." He said.

"Sounds great but with Alex driving say about an hour and a half? She's stupid enough to listen to my directions and we'll get lost." Jamie said.

"That's because you claim to know the way," I finally said glaring at my friend.

"Ah she speaks. Welcome back to the real world Alex," Dave said smiling.

I rolled my eyes at the man and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ah, Justin why don't you bring them to meet the divas, give them some time to cool down." Dave suggested.

After ten minutes in the divas locker room I think all three of us were bored out of our minds. Don't get me wrong a few of them were really nice but I had just seen Jim Fullington naked I couldn't quite concentrate on anything.

We offered Justin a ride to The Radisson; honestly I think Davie had a little bit of competition. We changed out of our Sandman and Batista shirts and back into our original outfits. I caught Justin admiring Jamie and smiled.

I just might have to point this out to Davie, even though I didn't know the man I liked pushing his buttons and surprisingly he pushed mine right back. We walked into the bar and saw Davie, Jim, and some of the other guys from the roster. When Jim and Davie saw us we were ushered to a booth and they slipped in next to us.

The rest of the guys wandered over to us and joined in. Shots, bottles, and cans were bought by the tray loads and the empties were taken away at an even faster rate.

"Having a good time?" Jim asked leaning close.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah." I said.

"I think Jim found himself a new drinking buddy." Dave said, I blushed but continued smiling.

"I think Jamie found herself a new friend to talk to while someone tries to bug me." I said and nodded towards the bar where Justin and Jamie were talking and laughing.

"Damn this girl is great; she puts Davie here in his place, can keep up with the boys, and is pretty damn hot." Jim said which caused me to blush even more.

"Fuck I have the room right next to Fullington's. Can I bunk with someone else tonight?" Matt Hardy groaned.

"There is no need, unless he picks up some other chick." Jamie said.

"Aw you're no fun." Jim said pretending to pout.

"I can still find you a leash, Alex." She said.

"Tying her up now are you? Can I watch?" Davie asked.

"You know I expected that sort of comment from Jimmy here but not innocent little Davie." I said.

"Little? Who are you calling little?" Dave said blushing, trying to change the subject. "Usually a big, strapping, good looking boy like you is over compensating for a few little things." I said smirking.

"Especially when they have fetishes like the one you just mentioned." I said.

Dave groaned.

"Alex shut up." Dave said and I burst out laughing.

"Why must you two push each other's buttons?" Jamie groaned.

"Because it's so fun." Dave said.

"Because I can." I said.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say they were brother and sister." Jim said. "Well I do think that she is a little young for you." Dave said matter of factly.

"Thanks but no thanks, I have a big brother already and quite conveniently he isn't here." I said and Jim raised a questioning eyebrow. "No he isn't but he's on speed dial for the night, plus Dave here can be a stand in until your brother arrives." Jamie pointed out.

"I agree with Jim, you're no fun." I said.

"Once again can I please bunk with someone else just in case. I do want some sleep tonight and definitely don't want to hear what will go on tonight." Matt said.

"Hey I'm on the other side of him so I can't help you." Dave said.

"Shit if Davie here had his way tonight I don't think you'd want to bunk with him either." I said.

"That's it I'm sleeping in my rental tonight." Matt mumbled.

"I doubt you'll have to but if you want to go right ahead." Jamie said.

Both Dave and Jim playfully pouted. I sighed dramatically.

"She's no fun but if you get a few drinks in her…" I trailed off.

Dave signaled for the waitress and Jim burst out laughing.

"So at the risk of getting my ass kicked by my two very eager friends here, what are two beautiful ladies such as you doing here with these two idiots?" Justin asked.

Jamie blushed. "At the risk of sounding like a total dork, we're big fans." I said.

"And you know they did invite us." Jamie said.

"I guess." Justin said.

"Hey we also get to hang out with you, didn't we?" I asked.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you two." Justin said laughing.

"Really, do tell." Jamie said.

"Well not only are you two beautiful but your nice and down to earth… and from the sounds of it, not going to be another notch on these boys' belts. Most girls that get backstage are already up in one of the boys' bed." Justin said.

"And how many do you get in your bed?" One of the guys asked.

"Unlike some of you guys I do have some respect for the fairer sex. And when my mom gets online and checks up on me she doesn't have to read about how I'm a sexaholic or that I think the perfect date is just being with me and then having sex." He said.

"Low blow Roberts." Dave mumbled.

Justin just shrugged.

"So which one is the sexaholic and which on thinks that the perfect date is sex with him?" Jamie asked.

"Come on now Jamie they both are. Davie here is smoother about it though whereas Jim will come right out and say that's what he wants." I said.

"I think I'm in love." Jim sighed.

Dave just blushed and drank his beer.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Justin said.

"So besides drooling over my peers what else do you two ladies like to do?" He asked. "Please I don't drool over them; stare profusely is more like it." I said with as much dignity as I could.

The guys laughed. "I like photography it's one of the things I'm going to school for; that and youth work. I also like the normal things too, music, movies, relaxing, going out with my friends." Jamie said.

"Sweet, sowhat about you Alex?" Justin asked.

"Sadly I have no life I am either working, at class, or studying. Before I got older and something called responsibility bit me in the ass I used to like fishing, and being on the lake, or hanging around a bonfire with some friends and a cooler full of beer or taking my wheeler for a spin." I said.

"Looking at you now I wouldn't have thought you to be that kind of girl." Justin said. "No I usually wear comfortable jeans, a t-shirt, or a hoodie. But yeah, I grew up with my brother and his friends so it was like hey if you can't beat 'em join 'em. Plus they looked horrible in my dress up clothes." I said.

"Please you in a dress, when pigs fly." Jamie said.

"Hey I burned the proof but my mom used to put me in dresses and pink." I said shuddering.

"What about you Justin? Besides your job what else do you like?" Jamie asked.

He shrugged. "Despite my glorious job I am actually very laid back and shy." He said. "Glorified is more like it. You introduce the talent." Dave mumbled.

"Hey be nice." Jamie said.

"And I am kind of a loner…" he said shrugging.

"Why not go join the guys for a night out?" Jamie asked.

"Because they're mean to me and always on the prowl." He said.

I laughed. "Aww poor Justin, next time you're in town you can hang out with us if you want." I said.

"Better than babysitting them or sitting in my hotel room… nah I'm just kidding. Of course that would be great." He said.

"Okay well here's my number." I said.

"Oh and mine too!" Jamie said.

"Hey Roberts its getting kinda late don't you think?" Dave asked.

Justin looked down at his watch and shrugged.

"It's only midnight." He responded.

"That is kind of late, maybe we should be heading out Alex." Jamie said winking at me.

"I guess." I said.

"No girls you don't need to leave." Jim said.

"No, Jamie is right. I have work and school." I said.

"What do you do?" Jim asked.

"Nothing special I work at a printing company, watch machines spit out paper all day." I said shrugging.

"Aw come on if it's so boring why do you do it?" Jim asked.

"Well if you must know I work with a bunch of cute boys, what I say basically goes even though I have the least seniority, it pays good, and they let me do my homework and study." I said.

Jim pouted.

"Cuter than me?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"What about me?" Dave asked cockily.

I cocked my head to the side and looked him up and down.

"Yup." I said.

"So not true." Jamie said.

"Really, you think I'm cuter?" Dave asked.

Jamie turned beet red.

"That was so not meant to be said out loud." She mumbled.

"Oh but it was and you just restored my faith in the fairer sex right after Alex delivered a killing blow to my ego, so please elaborate." He said.

"Hey Alex crushed mine too! I know I am cuter than The Animal." Jim said.

"In your dreams Jim." Jamie said.

Jim out a hand on his chest and gave her his best wounded look.

"You just broke my little heart, Jamie." He said.

"Well I think you are cuter than Dave." I said. Jim smiled.

"Oh god please stop before we have to get them and their egos separate rooms." Justin said.

"Aw I'm sorry if it makes you feel any better you're way cuter than the guys I work with." I said.

Justin smiled.

"No fucking way." Jim said.

"This is a good thing that she finds Justin attractive Jim, because in all honesty you look just like her dad not to mention you're almost the same age as him." Jamie said which caused Dave and Justin to burst out laughing.

"Dave's old enough to be your dad too so shut up." I said.

"He so is not." Jamie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever he's quite a bit older than you he could have started young." I said.

"If he started at like 12" she said.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"I win." Jamie said happily.

"No you don't" I said.

"Yes, I do." She said.

"Wanna walk home?" I asked.

"You wouldn't." she said.

"Try me." I said.

"I love you?" She said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's just because I have the car and am providing you with a place to sleep tonight." I said.

"Basically." She said.

"Well at least we have an honest friendship." I said.

By this time the guys were laughing at us hysterically.

"It's like being with my nephews." I mumbled.

Jamie nodded. "They never grow up do they?" She asked.

"Sadly no I think they actually digress once they hit 25." I said.

Jamie shook her head.

"We are right here you know." Dave said.

We stopped and looked over at them and smiled sweetly.

"We know." I said and patted Jim's hand while Jamie did the same to Dave.

We then turned back to each other.

"That's just insulting." Dave muttered.

"My mom used to do that shit to me all the time." Jim said.

We started arguing again.

"Dude, how are we going to survive living together?" I asked.

"Just admit it now I am always right." She said.

"Never." I said.

Jamie and I yawned and looked sheepishly at the guys.

"You were right earlier Davie, It's getting late." I said.

"Aw come on it's not that late." Jim said.

"Nope sorry its way past my bed time, I have to work tomorrow bright and early." I said.

"You don't start until 3." Dave pointed out.

"Yes usually but since I took tonight off I have to go in early." I said.

"It was great meeting you guys." Jamie said.

I nodded.

"Need a lift Justin?" I asked.

He nodded.

"If you don't mind." He said.

"Not at all." I said.

"Just one more drink." Dave said.

"I can't I probably shouldn't even be driving now." I said.

"That's right you shouldn't be driving. Drink and driving is a stupid thing. Don't risk it." Jim said.

"And if we were to stay which we won't, where would we stay?" Jamie asked.

"Jim has two doubles in his room I could bunk there but I only have a king in my room." Dave said inspired.

I bit my lip and started thinking.

Jamie saw this and shook her head.

"No Alex tell me you're not thinking about staying here." Jamie said.

"I have been drinking Jamie." I said.

She sighed. "I can drive." Jamie said.

"You've been drinking, Jamie." I said.

"If you guys really want I can drive you home, I mean I haven't been drinking." Justin said.

"Really you wouldn't mind?" Jamie asked.

"Nope it's no problem." He said.

"Are you sure I live on the other side of St. Paul." I said.

Justin shrugged. "I don't mind." He said.

"But what about your car? Justin needs to be back here?" Jim pointed out.

"Damn I'd say he could crash at my place but that would not go over well at all." I mumbled.

"Why not?" Jamie asked.

"You know my dad, he would kill me if he came home and seen some strange guy there." I said.

"You still live with your parents?" Dave asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. No rent so I can save, it's not that bad of a drive to where I go to school and it's close to work. Do you have a problem with that Dave?" I asked.

He held up his hands in defense.

"Not a single one." He said.

"That's good plus we are moving in together in a few days." I said.

"For fear of getting put in my place again I'm just going to keep quiet." Dave said.

I smiled at him.

"You two can stay with me if you want." Justin offered.

"Really you wouldn't mind?" Jamie asked.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did." He said.

"That would be great." I said.

"Wait you two will stay with him but not us?" Dave asked.

"Yes." Jamie said.

"We even offered you two your own room." Jim said.

"One it's connected to yours and two Justin here has been a perfect gentleman all night." I said.

"That hurts." Dave said laying a hand on his chest over his heart.

"Oh I'm sure it does but a little south of where your hand is." I said.

Jim and Justin burst out laughing, while Dave and Jamie blushed.

"Can you two stay now and have a few more drinks?" Jim asked hopefully.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Justin said.

"I guess one more wouldn't hurt then it's off to bed with the both of us." I said.

"Yeah we've had quite a bit to drink." Jamie said.


End file.
